questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Swahili
Sample Swahili *Simbani -- "salute" *Kusi -- "cool south wind/south monsoon", 'no' *Mvuli -- "shadow", "the season of the little rain" *Msimu -- "seasonal", "when the sun is in the south and the north wind blows." *Masika -- "spring", "the time of the big rain" *Mwaka -- "year" (in context new year), "the turning of the seasons" *Mkubwa -- "great" or "big" (can mean 'adult') *Yesufu -- "cloud" *Simba -- "lion" *Mngoje -- "guard", "attendant', "watchman", "keeper", "watcher". Also "wait", "the one who waits and watches" *Usiku -- "at night", "night one" *Kisu -- "knife" *Mtamba -- "vegetable" *Samosa ya Swala -- "Pie/Pastry of Prayer". *Pilau ya pofu -- "press the abdomen"/"polar pilaf"? "Pilaf of Shrew"? *Zaituni -- feminine name. Dervived from Arabic "Zaytun". Alternative form of 'zeituni'. Means "olive" or "olive oil", or in some contexts, "guava" or "canistel". *Biriani -- "wait" *Dikidiki -- "minimum"/"tiny antelope" *Biriani ya Dikidiki *Mchuzi wa mbogo -- "vegetable sauce" *Mkate wa Mayai -- "Bread + Eggs" "wa = sum". Mayai = eggs, and Mkate = bread. *Uhura -- "freedom" *Nisamhe sefahamu, bwana -- "Do not appreciate it, sir" *Nisamhe sifahamu -- "Do not let him know" or as its translated in the game: "Sorry, I don't understand." *Mchuzi wa Mbogo -- buffalo sauce or sauce of buffalo. Water buffalo. *Nkate wa Mayai -- Egg cakes. *Habari, bwana -- How are you, sir. *Laibon -- "see it" *Kwa heri (als Kwa Heri) -- Literally means "thank you" or as its used in the game as "Good-bye". *Asante -- "Thank you" *Kwa heri, bwana -- "fortunately, sir" *Mzuri, bwana. -- "Good, sir" *Mzuri -- "good" or 'fine', "i be good". Greeting. Literally means (Good) Figuratively means (I am well) *Habari -- "information" ("which asks for what be new") A reply often to the question "Mzuri": Literally means (News?) Figuratively means: (How are you?) *Hujambo -- "hello" ("which asks that you have nothing the matter") *Sijambo -- "hello" *Hamjambo -- "hello" *Mzee Mngoje -- Elderly Waiting/Elder who waits. *Mzee -- "old man"/"Elder" *Fisi -- "smoke" *Mamba -- "crocodile" *Zulu -- "heaven" *Mabwana -- "boss" *Hatujambo -- "we do not" *Lala salama -- "stay safe" ("sleep in peace") *Uhu wawa mama -- "this is a mother" *Simbi mi. Mi simbi -- Simbi means'iron' or metal. Roughly translates out as "My metal. You are not." Probably trying to say "I am Simba" *Raki -- friendhttps://mymemory.translated.net/en/Swahili/English/raki However, he probably trying to say 'Rakeesh'. *Mufaro -- "happiness" *Mzuri sana -- "very good" *Kwa herini -- adieu, bye, farewell, goodbye *Kwa heri -- "for good" (also a faerwell, same as 'kwa herini') *Ni -- "it is" (coincidently, however, the reference is actually Monty Python reference to the "knights that say Ni".) *Awari -- "are not" or "not", also a type of game. *Johari -- "jewel", "gemstone", "precious stone", "gem", "valuable thing". *Chui -- "leopard" or "leopards", also can be used for "tiger". *Manu -- "man" *Tamba -- Tap *Jambo -- You have nothing the matter? *Hodi -- "Hodi -- Can mean "knock", "hello when used when knocking", "May I enter your house?" *Hatari Kubwa -- "great risk" or "big danger" *Mijikenda -- "it's gone", "the Nine Tribes" *Utakufa" -- "You will die" *Hah koo nah mah tah tah -- Properly Hakuna Matata. Roughly translated, it means "no worries" ("hakuna matata" means "no trouble", while "hakuna wasiwasi" means "no worries"). The word "hakuna" means "there is not here" while "matata" means "problems". *cha bese a manu References Category:Languages